Lisztomania
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Fan madness is what it's often called... but when the madness on the main roster starts to drive people apart and people closer, what happens then? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Taking Back Control

**_SummerSlam 2016..._**

 _The sound of a rapid heartbeat was heard as she closed her eyes and opening them once again as the crowd were exclaiming in shock. Yukie Yang rolled on the mat a few times as she started crying out in pain before her former best friend grabbed her by her raven and teal colored hair._

" _You… you've fucking damaged my arm! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Yukie cried, as her black eyeliner and teal blue mascara were running down her face._

" _Just how I imagined you from the beginning. A little crybaby, Little Miss Yang." Alexa hissed, throwing Yukie's head down on the mat, before the referee notice how Yukie held onto her shoulder._

" _Get back. Get back, Alexa… Yukie, are you okay?" The referee questioned as Yukie only shook her head while crying through her pain… until she watched as Alexa climb out the ring._

' _Alexa… why?' Yukie thought to herself, as she saw a few more referees running towards the ring… until she noticed Amanda and Finn with them._

' _The Demons… are they here... to laugh my pain?' Yukie thought to herself as Amanda climbed into the ring and closed her eyes..._

 _ **One Month & Two Days Earlier...**_

"Yukie? Yukie?" Alexa called out, while poking her cheek. "Yukie, they have chocolate cupcakes at the concession stands." She responded, as Yukie's snoring continued.

Until she suddenly stopped… and stood up on her feet in the arena in Worcester, Massachusetts.

"Woohoo, my favorite!" Yukie exclaimed, before she opened her eyes to see that everyone in the conference hall from Bayley and Carmella and to Amanda and Finn. "Uh…" Yukie muttered, confused as a few only laughed at her including Amanda before she sat back down.

"Now… as I was saying before interrupted by Miss. Yang." William Regal stated, as Yukie stretched her arms and everyone turned back around to face the NXT General Manager.

The rosters had all been called to the arena and it was clear there was some tension.

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" Alexa questioned.

"Yeah, since I got the room next to the Demon Lovers." Yukie answered after when she yawned. "Beside I was making my new ring outfit again." She explained.

"You must really like designing your own ring gear, don't you Yukie." Alexa responded, before Yukie nodded.

"And I even have it ready for tonight, since those two managed to make me stay up and work on it." Yukie explained.

"What did they sound like?" Alexa questioned with a smirk.

"Finn sounded like he was beating a moose while Amanda was yelling like a cat in heat." Yukie explained, as she and Alexa laugh quietly while looking back at the two.

"Why do you have those, Darlin'?" Finn questioned as he noticed a pair of scissors in Amanda's left hand, before she hid them.

"This is for my ex-friend making fun of us." Amanda explained.

"Mandy…" Finn responded.

"I'm not gonna stab her… but they don't call me Tiny Prankster just because it's a fun nickname." Amanda replied.

"You know what, somehow I got this funny feeling. While I was sleeping… someone injured me and I was unable to fight." Yukie explained, before looking back at Amanda and her eyes widened when she noticed scissors. "Tiny one's got scissors!" She said quietly.

"Only weapon I've seen her use is a kendo stick…" Alexa muttered. _'What does she plan on doing with those?'_ The blonde and red ombre haired woman thought before they looked to the screen as Amanda put the scissors away.

"SmackDown audience, give a warm welcome to the newest draft picks, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena!" Shane responded after grabbing two names from the roulette basket, Finn and Amanda hugging as the fans cheered and Amanda's legs wrapped around Finn's waist as Finn spun her around for a few seconds before he stopped… and Amanda untangled her legs from him as Dolph yelled "Go and get busy!", Amanda's and Finn's faces turning a light red.

"Yay for them." Yukie said sarcastically, before looking back on the screen. "I hope we don't end up with them…" She explained, before her eyes widened in shock.

"Raw is thrilled to welcome Seth Rollins!" Stephanie exclaimed, Yukie glancing at Seth… who was livid.

' _Man, I'm going to miss him… but he wasn't that good anyway.'_ Yukie thought before leaning back into the chair. "I got this heavy feeling that I won't be drafted, Alexa. Regal told me that I wasn't ready yet." She explained, before she watched another draft pick for SmackDown.

"SmackDown welcomes the Party Junkie herself, Yukie Yang!" Daniel responded happily, Yukie's and Alexa's eyes widening.

"Looks like Regal was wrong." Alexa replied quietly.

"Oh my God! Yes! I'm free from NXT!" Yukie exclaimed.

"And the last SmackDown pick of the night, Alexa Bliss!" Shane responded, Yukie and Alexa hugging.

"We're both going!" Yukie exclaimed, before she just realized that Finn and Amanda will be with them.

"You okay there?" Finn asked.

"Last time I was on SmackDown solely was 2006… bit nerve wracking." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"You're not alone on here now… and we won't have to deal with Seth, which is good." Finn replied.

"True. Eh, let him terrorize Raw." Amanda responded after a chuckle, Finn wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her left arm around his back.

"Hey, you two. Don't forget about us." Alexa called out, as her and Yukie waved at them.

"Yeah, we will be after you both on SmackDown." Yukie responded, before the two left.

"Eh, they ain't worth the fucking prank. They'll implode sooner rather than later." Amanda replied, Finn looking at her.

"What exactly did you do?" Finn questioned before they walked out of the room.

"In 3… 2… 1." Amanda said quietly, before hearing a loud scream coming from one of the locker rooms.

"Who did this to my new ring outfit?!" Yukie screamed.

"Didn't you do that to Hunter 10 years ago?" Finn asked after he and Amanda stopped laughing.

"Yep. Taught him not to try to blackmail someone." Amanda responded… before Finn picked her up off of the ground and left. "Uh, where are we going, Finn?" She asked.

"Wherever we can hide!" Finn responded before they found a door leading to a stairwell and he put her on the floor and they walked in, Finn closing the door most of the way. "Clearly, you didn't like Yukie's remarks earlier."

"Damn right, I didn't. We weren't doing anything to arise suspicion. Mouthy little bitch." Amanda responded, muttering the last part.

"Where is she?! Where's that little girl?!" Yukie retorted, while holding her new ring gear but it was cut out in the chest area. "I worked all night on this damn outfit, and she and her horny little boyfriend decided to do this to me?!" She responded.

"What's going on here?" Shane asked after finding Yukie and Alexa.

"Look at Yukie's new ring gear!" Alexa explained, as Yukie held up the top. "She worked her ass off and now that Demon Mistress did this to her." She responded.

"Calm down, that's why the seamstress makes backup outfits… did anyone actually see Mandy go into the locker room earlier?" Shane replied.

"Everybody was in the same room. And we saw her with scissors!" Yukie explained.

"Well… there's a reason she's called Tiny Prankster. Dropkicking her in the back in NXT two weeks ago might've really set her off." Shane replied.

"I told you that was an accident!" Alexa screeched.

"Yeah, a complete one. I was there." Yukie explained.

"Let's go get your backup outfit." Alexa replied quietly before they left.

But they had no idea what would unfold.


	2. Kicked Off

_**A/N: Adult content in the chapter, reader discretion advised.**_

 _ **July 19th 2016, Amanda Cena vs Carmella…**_

Carmella took the match as carefully as she could with Amanda, keeping the pace controlled so neither got hurt… and Amanda, after locking in the Demonic Sharpshooter, won.

The bell rang, _Strutter_ by KISS blaring through the arena as Amanda and Finn hugged and he spun her around.

"No signs of ring rust from the Demon Mistress at all after that terrifying injury two weeks ago!" Mauro responded.

In the backstage area, Yukie rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we should do something?" Yukie questioned.

"No interference, boss's orders." Alexa replied, Yukie readjusting the second outfit.

"I really want do something to her, but I'll wait… When she's not looking, that's when." Yukie explained.

Alexa nodded, turning back to her things and thinking.

' _Why was she ever friends with that slut?'_ Alexa thought before Yukie spoke up, knowing what Alexa was thinking.

"Thinking about something?" Yukie questioned, Alexa turning to her.

"I've been holding off asking… but why were you two friends?" Alexa responded.

"It… it was back when I came to the US. She helped me out, from speaking correctly and even learning new things. But when she left to be on the road during her high school years, she never say anything back to me. So… people change. I hate her still, but now I'm heading to SmackDown with her and her short boyfriend." Yukie explained with her arms crossed.

"He's really not that short, you know. 5'11" is normal height for a man." Alexa replied.

"Still… I'm calling him and Mandy that." Yukie responded.

After getting cleaned off, Amanda was in a pair of shorts, a _Balor Club_ tank top and converse hi tops that stopped below her knees… she let her hair back down to her shoulders and carefully stretched.

Only for a crick to echo from her spine and Finn sitting down before he rested his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged them and her neck and back… and noticed that she still had some muscle weakness in her right hand.

"Explains why you were holding the scissors in your left hand." Finn responded.

"Still get those tremors every now and then…" Amanda replied quietly as Finn plugged Amanda's phone into the Bluetooth sound system and switched it on, _Many Too Many_ by Genesis playing as Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's shoulders and she leaned against him.

"Everything gets a little haywire at times… maybe we should try to let the chaos cool down." Finn responded, Amanda nodding.

It was at the hotel that they had settled in for the night… and Amanda's mind wandered.

" _I really hope we didn't wake anyone up last night…" Amanda responded quietly as Finn had his left arm around her waist, Finn wearing his light blue boxers and Amanda in Finn's white button up long sleeve shirt as they looked out at the city from the balcony of their hotel room._

 _She was only wearing his shirt, completely naked underneath it… and let out a throaty gasp and her eyes closing as she tilted her head back._

 _When she had least expected it, Finn had rested his right hand between her legs and now his fingers were moving around in circles around her sensitive spot… before he guided her back into the bedroom and pulled the shirt off of her after closing the balcony doors._

 _Finn pulled her in close after stripping his boxers off, pressing Amanda closer to him so she could feel his arousal… before he picked her up and laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and lightly nipping at her right shoulder and the crook of her neck._

" _All mine…" Finn growled in a feral manner, pulling Amanda's left leg up to his right hip and Amanda wrapping her leg around him._

 _Amanda hadn't anticipated him thrusting himself into her so quickly so she let out a mewling noise as they slowly moved together in rhythm, their speed increasing._

 _She hung onto him and Finn knew that both weren't going to hold up much longer as he could feel the pressure increasing._

 _Amanda hadn't felt like this in forever…_

Amanda had dug her nails into the pillow and let out a loud cry, which jolted Finn into awareness and he shook Amanda until she woke up.

His first thought was that she had been having a nightmare… until Finn reached over and flicked the lamp on to see that Amanda's face was flushed a crimson red and he rested the index and middle fingers of his left hand on her neck to feel her pulse racing.

But she wasn't crying… and Finn realised the nature of his friend's dream.

"Does… does that happen often?" Finn asked.

"Not… not since I was 22." Amanda explained, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's alright, don't be embarrassed about it, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"You're not freaked out at all that I just had a sex dream?" Amanda asked.

"I used to get them too. Don't panic, it's completely normal, Mandy… being single like you and I are tends to get frustrating." Finn responded, lightly brushing Amanda's hair back. "But I'm thinking we should hold off on watching _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ again for a while." He replied, making both of them let out soft laughs.

"Think we should tell Yukie that those were the noises she heard last night?" Amanda responded.

"I doubt she'd listen." Finn replied.

"You've got a point." Amanda responded before they heard a fist hitting the wall in the room to the right of theirs and heard Baron.

"You two need to shut it up! There are people who have to sleep at this hour!" Baron responded.

"Least he's not drunkenly singing _Werewolves Of London_ this time." Finn replied quietly before he and Amanda settled back into sleep as he wrapped his left arm around her back.

Baron couldn't settle back into sleep so he grabbed his room key and left, ending up in the lobby.

"You got woken up?" Seth asked after Baron sat down.

"Yeah. You avoiding going up to your room?" Baron responded.

"Letting it all sink in. Wondering which of the higher ups decided to put the Demons on SmackDown." Seth explained.

"Probably Shane's idea. And don't forget about Alexa and Yukie, the ones who decided to torment the Demons." Baron explained.

"True. Still, I just-" Seth responded.

"Are you worried that without your 'supervision', she and him will go at it like bunnies?" Baron replied.

"I do worry about her, but she keeps telling me that he's a great guy. Not even like the exes she has been with. And about you, I've seen you looking at Yukie sometimes. What's up with that? You like her?" Seth explained.

"Maybe but that's none of your business. As for Mandy and Finn, I've never seen him raise a hand to her or mistreat her in anyway so cool down the paranoia." Baron responded before he left.

Seth looked back at his phone, glancing at a picture of him and Amanda from Halloween 2012 with her dressed as Harley Quinn and him dressed as Joker.

' _We had fun that night…'_ Seth thought.

But they were just memories now… ones he didn't want to forget.

When the sun fluttered through the curtains, Finn opened his eyes and saw Amanda looking at him before he lightly brushed her hair away from her face.

"Much better…" Finn whispered, seeing that Amanda's face was flushed a light pink like it was this time of morning.

They found it hard to take their eyes off of each other when they were just waking up.


	3. Starting Off New

_Woman To Woman_ by Joe Cocker blared through Amanda's earbuds as she was in her black and red Demon Mistress outfit for the live event, her hoodie half zipped and her briefly pursing her brick red lips as she remained oblivious to Baron approaching her.

Until he nudged her, Amanda closing out Spotify and putting her earbuds away.

"You still cranky with me?" Amanda asked.

"You and Balor probably kept the hotel floor up. I almost tripped on Yukie while I was finding you. She was asleep once again, and her friend went to go get her something to wake her up." Baron explained, Amanda rolling her eyes.

But since it was clear that Baron didn't believe her, she was gonna play along.

"Well people can't help it once they get frisky… honestly, I feel better than I have in years, more rejuvenated." Amanda responded.

Baron chuckled humorlessly, muttering "Yeah, until you've outlived your sexual usefulness to him and he goes and finds some other unsuspecting girl."... and Amanda's demeanour changed.

"Tell me what exactly is your issue with Finn? Because I'm sick of the snide comments from you and others as well as the damn murderous looks you keep giving him and boy, I won't hesitate to shove a kendo stick up your ass so cough up the fucking info, Thomas!" Amanda replied as she gripped part of his shirt, Baron startled by the sudden change in Amanda's attitude.

The Lone Wolf scrambled away, almost crashing into Alexa.

"You look spooked, what happened?" Alexa questioned.

"I was just talking to Mandy and then she had a crazy look in her eyes when I talked about her and Balor keeping everyone up." Baron answered.

"Was there a kendo stick nearby?" Alexa asked.

"No, thankfully. How is someone so little so damn scary?" Baron responded.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Alexa replied before she left.

Amanda had her earbuds in again, listening to _Great Train Robbery_ by Black Uhuru as she walked towards the locker room area… she didn't want to threaten Baron but she still needed the info she was looking for.

It was after she had stopped listening to music, feeling amped up, that she found Finn and the two hugged… and she told him about what had happened, Finn trying to hide a smirk.

"Corbin ran from you?" Finn asked as they looked at each other, his arms around her back and hers around his shoulders before she rested her hands on them.

"He almost tripped over his own feet. Still don't know why he turns so damn hostile to you." Amanda responded.

"If I had to say… I think he sees me as the guy who's a bad influence on you." Finn explained.

"Older, overprotective brother is how he sees himself to me… I thought he was just feeling shoved out." Amanda responded.

"More like you never cared for anyone in your life." Yukie's voice was heard as Amanda turned around to see her dressed in her teal and black punk outfit while holding her weaponized baseball bat.

"You know damn well she did but you pushed her away every time until she got sick of being treated like that… but yet you still treat her like she's the reason you're so damn bitter." Finn responded after putting Amanda behind him in a protective manner, Yukie taken aback by what Finn had said.

And as she was about to hit him, the bat was caught in mid swing and she turned to see Shane.

"I don't think so, Miss Yang. Not on my watch will you go bashing people's heads in." Shane responded before taking the bat from Yukie.

"You act like I was going to hit him with a plastic bat with fake nails. That's not the real one, damn it! You know what, when we cross roads at SmackDown you two, there will be hell to pay no matter what." Yukie explained.

Yukie stormed off, Shane letting the two be as Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and nuzzled his face into her neck and left shoulder to try to coax a smile… which worked.

 _ **Demon Lovers vs Alexa/Murphy…**_

Amanda nearly slipped when Murphy grabbed her by her ring top to stop her from running back at Alexa and snapped it against her skin… and turned around, slapping him.

"Have some respect, you fucking pig!" Amanda yelled, Alexa turning furious… but as she stormed over to Amanda, the brunette turned around and responded with "Your taste in men is worse than your damaged bleached blonde and red tresses!" as Finn tried to charge at Murphy, only for referee Mike Chioda to hold Finn back.

"Yoohoo!" Yukie called out to Amanda, before she pulled onto Finn's right leg and made him fall backwards off the ring. "How do you like that, Irishman?!"

Chioda called for a disqualification as Finn got back in the ring with Amanda helping him.

He checked on Amanda and then ran at Murphy after yelling "Don't dare try to fucking run!" and tackling him before repeatedly punching him, the chaos infuriating Yukie… Amanda tripped Alexa up before pulling Finn off of Murphy and then ran at Yukie and dropkicked her.

But Yukie collided too hard against the guardrail and cut open her middle and index fingers on her right hand as Finn pulled Amanda back and Alexa and Murphy helped Yukie to the backstage area.

"They need to secure those things better!" Murphy hissed as Yukie was being fixed up in the trainer's office, the wounds cleaned out, stitched and bandaged.

"I could have done more if she didn't attack me." Yukie explained.

"Women can get very angry." Murphy replied before Alexa slapped him on his left ear. "Oi, now what was that for?!" He responded, rubbing his ear.

"You were being a perverted prick out there!" Alexa replied angrily.

"Yeah, damn right you were. We don't like her but you grabbed on to the Demon Mistress' tits." Yukie explained.

"I pulled her ring top, I didn't grab her breasts!" Murphy replied defensively.

"Looked like some tit grabbing to me." Yukie responded.

Amanda got Finn into the locker room and then walked in, closing the door.

"I had it handled, Darlin'." Finn responded as he put ice on his bruised hands.

"I don't like Murphy anymore than you do, he's a classless asshole... but you damn near killed him, Finn." Amanda replied, Finn setting the ice pack aside and turning to her before he rested his hands on her face, which was red from the anger she felt from Murphy touching her. "I rarely see your temper that sometimes… I forget you have one until you're beating up on some disrespectful bastard." She whispered as her hands rested on his wrists, her hazel eyes looking into his blue ones.

"You should never be treated like that, Mandy…" Finn responded quietly.

"You've never treated me like they do… and I know you never would." Amanda replied before they leaned in and kissed, her hands resting on his face as his hands rested on her back before the fingers on his right hand trailed through her shoulder length hair.

The kiss stopped after a few minutes as both needed to get air back into their lungs… but they stayed that way for a while, holding each other.

At the same time, Seth had been watching the footage of the beating that Murphy suffered… and then he saw Dean walk over.

"You saw that, right?" Seth asked.

"I saw Finn standing up for Mandy and making sure Murphy or any other man for that matter never touches her like that again. Finn genuinely cares about her… and things are changing between them, doesn't mean it should warrant a bad reaction." Dean responded.

"Bad reaction?!" Seth responded.

"The last time you caught someone near her, you nearly beat him to death. And all Alex Riley had done was walk into the wrong room and pass out on the bed that Mandy was in." Dean replied.

"It's called protecting Mandy!" Seth retorted.

"A jury would've seen it as attempted murder." Dean responded.

"But I still walked away a free man." Seth replied.

"And then you nearly broke her back. Face it Seth, you drove her away… and it'll be a snowball's chance in hell of you ever getting a woman like that back." Dean responded before he left, Seth leaning against the wall.

' _Time to start betting on a snowball.'_ Seth thought before he left.


	4. Being Ourselves

The elevator doors at the hotel closed before Finn and Amanda kissed… and then opened abruptly, both hearing a "Bleah!" sound and turning.

"Chihiro, why are you out so late?" Amanda asked after the 15 year old walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

"My brat of a sister decided to kick my ass out of the hotel room. I like been her maid for awhile now, while I'm out of school for the summer and I still don't get paid!" Chihiro explained.

"She treats her own family this way, what chance did I have of fixing things?" Amanda replied before Chihiro noticed that her matte lipstick was slightly smudged.

"Hell, I don't know. She's been like this since Hiroki died and you and Devitt here didn't get the chance to see us like a few months back at the funeral." Chihiro responded.

"We tried… but someone ran us off the road and Mandy ended up in the hospital." Finn explained, Chihiro seeing scars on Amanda's right wrist that indicated recently broken bones.

"It's because of our own dad. He made enemies and betrayed them, and they were coming after us. This is why Mom left him while me, Yukie and our mother left him in Jacksonville. Last I heard, he was back in Japan." Chihiro explained.

"Hope he leaves you three alone." Amanda responded before they reached the third floor and got out of the elevator.

At the same time, Yukie was at the hotel bar and drinking… and then the half empty glass was lowered before she saw Baron.

"Saw who I thought was you at first a few minutes ago on the second floor… and then she looked at me with really sad eyes. Why would you throw your 15 year old sister out of the room?" Baron responded after sitting down.

"Cause my mother was worried about her. I explained the whole thing and she told me to bring her home. It's not my fault. It's her fault for skipping school and being a stowaway." Yukie answered.

"Kids get restless at times during the summer, doesn't mean you have to get cruel and treat them like the maid… makes me wonder what Mandy was like at that age." Baron responded.

"Listen to my lips. Two words. Reckless bitch." Yukie explained, before downing her glass.

"Maybe you should stop being a bitter little bitch with a ten foot pole lodged up your ass!" Baron responded, Yukie turning furious and slapping him.

"Why don't you fuck some ring rat or wolf pussy, Lone Wolf?" Yukie retorted, before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and started pouring another glass.

"And maybe you need to understand that once someone gets that taste of freedom, they follow their hearts and their dreams despite who's angry at them!" Baron responded before he stormed off.

"Fucking bastard… I'm following my own dreams and you don't understand me." Yukie muttered before drinking once more.

The morning light fluttered through the curtains, Amanda waking up and Finn putting his index finger to his mouth before pointing to a sleeping Chihiro in the second bed.

"Poor kid…" Amanda responded quietly, before they heard loud banging at the door.

"Chihiro!" Yukie called out.

"Shh…" Finn responded as a half awake Chihiro looked at him… and crept into the bathroom to hide.

Looking through the peephole, Yukie could see Finn on top of Amanda and the two kissing… and backed away.

"Fuck this." Yukie said, before kicking the door open as finally made it in. "I know damn well, you're faking that lovey dovey shit. Now where is she?"

"Sumire is gonna come pick her up. I called her last night." Amanda responded as Finn helped her sit up, Amanda keeping the covers over her body to act like she was actually naked under them.

"Wrong answer. I called way before you did and told her to come here in the morning. She's already here, waiting down in the lobby and if I don't bring her back, she'll be grounded for life." Yukie explained, before walking towards the bathroom. "Bring your ass out, Chihiro Shirabuki!" She retorted.

"You know, you'd fall apart on _Scared Straight_ if they had that show for adults!" Amanda responded after pulling her pajamas back on and Sumire walked in. "Get your older daughter on some kind of medicine and please keep your youngest safe from her, Yukie's been treating Chihiro like hired help." She explained before Chihiro exited the bathroom.

"Come on, sweetheart." Sumire replied before they left, Yukie turning to Amanda.

"In all honesty, I expected better from you… but if you can't be bothered to treat your own sister with human decency, what chance does anyone else have of staying your friend? Alexa's gonna turn against you before you know what hit you!" Amanda responded, Yukie turning startled.

"Eat a dick, Amanda Cena. My sister decided to skip school and the damn school called me for her. I told mother about it and she told me to ground her until she arrives. Now, Chihiro will be back at home doing her same boring routine while I'm out her making money and a living just for once. And there's no way in hell that I'm going to believe a word you're saying, causing you've been sucking on to Finn's for the longest." Yukie retorted with her arms crossed.

"I've treated her like a human being! Not something to fuck, not someone to lash out at, the only reason you don't see any of that is because you're blinded by your anger. Which you've used to mask your grief. Hiroki was right, you let yourself be corrupted against your oldest friend." Finn replied after standing up, resting his right hand on Amanda's back.

"You don't have the right to talk about my brother or way I act. People change, Mr. Irish. Over the 10 years since your bitch tit of a girlfriend left me and everyone behind for the simple life, I've decided to grow the fuck up. And yet I did. But now, I'm stuck here listening to you, Finn Balor an ass nugget and Amanda Cena, a blow up sex doll!" Yukie retorted.

Yukie did not expect the blow to her face and reeled back, seeing rage in Amanda's face.

"Get out, you evil little bitch!" Amanda growled, Yukie putting her hand to her mouth… and finding blood pouring from her lower lip before she left in a hurry, Amanda slamming and locking the door and Finn pulling her into his arms and they held each other as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"She's just pissed off, that's why she's lashing out… but that was still out of line for her to say that." Finn responded before he brushed Amanda's tears away.

"I doubt it's the first time she's said something like that about me. Probably vented to someone way before she knew Alexa." Amanda replied before they kissed.

Yukie was in her room, holding a cold washcloth to her mouth and in tears because of the shock of Amanda backhanding her… hearing a knock at the door, she opened it.

And Seth's eyes went wide with shock.

"Holy fuck! Who did this?!" Seth asked after walking in and closing the door.

"Uh… no one. I did it." Yukie lied, as she looked away.

"You got too drunk last night?" Seth questioned, deciding not to press Yukie for the true answers right now.

"Yeah, and I somehow had fallen on a flight of stairs. That's how I ended up with the busted lip." Yukie explained.

Seth nodded as he examined Yukie's lip.

"Well, the swelling's going down so that's good… just keep ice and cold cloths on it and it should be okay in no time." Seth responded, Yukie smiling slightly.

She had some rethinking to do.

It was at Battleground that Amanda had explained the incident to Shane after he saw the scrapes on her fingers.

"If someone called my wife that, she'd act like you did… Mandy, was Yukie always like this to you?" Shane replied, deciding that he needed to know the truth.

"Remember when I first started here and I had a friend who disagreed with me leaving? That was her." Amanda explained, Finn's right hand resting on her left shoulder.

"It's your career and your life, no one else's to argue with, kiddo." Shane responded.

Amanda knew what would be suggested.


End file.
